Unexpected Expectations
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: This is a total A/U. The A/U description is inside the story. Ezra's brother and sister in law were killed in an accident; now he has to raise his two nephews and his niece. Just when he think he can't do it anymore; Aria is there to help him. WE SUCK AT SUMMARIES! We appreciate reviews and what you guys think. Possible spanking of kids ahead. not ABUSE! rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is an AU story. There is no Alison or "A" and Byron never cheated on Ella. This story mainly revolves around Ezra, Aria and his family. The first scene is taken from the show, we do not take credit for them!**

**"...I'm leaning towards English." Aria claimed, her fingers drumming on the bar.**

**"That's what I'm teaching."**

**"Well and I write, too, but so far it's mostly personal. Just for me."**

**"I'm impressed."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours."**

**"Yeah? You'd really want to?"**

**"Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled. Great taste in music. I'd like to get to know more about you."**

**"Yeah. I'd like to get to know more about you, too."**

**"Well for starters my name is Ezra." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to her. She looked confused for a brief moment, but then she punched her number in and handed it back to him.**

**"Aria, that's a pretty na-"**

**The moment was interrupted by the persistent buzzing of Ezra's phone in his hand. He looked down at the phone and then glanced up at Aria, shooting her an apologetic glance before pressing the phone to his ear. Aria could faintly hear the frantic voice on the other end.**

**"I'm sorry, that was ****– **I…I have to go," Ezra managed to choke out after a beat, shoving the phone into his pocket.

**"Okay...Is everything okay?" She asked with a hint of worry and concern in her voice. **

**Ezra was just so in a panic that he couldn't even answer her. He picked up his jacket and ran out of the building. Aria just sat there with a furrowed brow just curious on what happened. **

**PLL*PLL*PLL***

**Ezra rushed through the door of the hospital's emergency room trauma unit in search for his nephews. **

"**Uncle Ezwa!" 6 year old Nicholas Fitz, ran to his dark haired uncle with his arms wide open. Ezra picked the boy up and rubbed his back, trying not to show how scared he was. **

"**Hey buddy, where's your brother?" He asked the little boy, who clearly had no idea what was going on. **

**Nick turned his head and pointed towards his big brother talking to one of the doctors. **

**There stood a devastated Mason, his eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears,**

**He didn't think twice before booking it down the hall, his eyes watery and his heart heavy, and wrapping his arms around his nephew. Masen responded almost instantly, wrapping his arms around Ezra and grabbing a fistful of his sweater has he clung to him.**

**"They...they're gone," he sobbed.**

**Ezra bit back a sob as he wiped some falling tears off of Masen's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Who's they, Masen? Talk to me."**

"**M-mom...m-mom and dad..Maddy, she...she.."**

**Ezra's heart sunk as he urgently put his hand on Mason's shoulder, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. "She what, Masen? Where is Maddy?"**

**"She's at CHOP. I didn't know what to do, mom and dad were here and Maddy was there and I just.."**

**"You did fine, Mase," he said softly, his voice cracking as he pinched the bridge of his nose and willed himself not to break down in front of the kids. "Nick, Mase, come on."**

**"Where are we going, Uncle Ezra?" Nick asked as Ezra leaned down and scooped him up.**

**"We're going to see Maddy," Ezra explained through a tight smile, clearly trying not to upset Nick too much, although he knew deep down he had a pretty good understanding of what was happening.**

**PLL*PLL*PLL*PLL*PLL*PLL*PLL**

****Two months later****

**Aria was in the office putting packets in the teachers' mailboxes for her mother; who was also a teacher at Rosewood High. As Aria was wrapping things up she heard a familiar voice. The voice brought her back to two months ago in the bar. She knew it was him. She couldn't fully hear the conversation, but it was something about an extra two weeks of leave. She slowly finished putting the papers in the mailboxes and she heard the conversation being wrapped up. **

**"Thank you Mr. Tamborelli." Aria heard and she saw the familiar face of Ezra walk out of the vice principal's office. **

**Ezra was making a bee-line towards the door but was stopped by Aria standing there.**

**"Aria, hi.." he said, peering around the room, clearly taken back. "You work here, too?"**

**"I go to school here...wait, too? What do you mean 'too'?"**

**"You're a student?"**

**"You teach here?" she countered, confusion evident in her face. "I've never seen you here.."**

**"I've been on leave," he said cryptically, refusing to meet her gaze. "I have to go-"**

**"Wait," she caught his wrist before he was fully out the door. "Can we meet up and talk?"**

**"Aria, I really don't think that's a good idea."**

**"Please?" she asked.**

**He finally met her gaze and they held each other's stare for about ten seconds, saying so much without saying anything at all, but the moment was interrupted by Ezra's phone going off in his pocket. He quickly fished it out and slid the bar across the screen before holding the phone up to his ear.**

**"Hello?" he said gruffly.**

**"Maddy's been crying for an hour straight. I...I think something's wrong, Uncle Ezra, I don't know what to do, I..we need you to come home. Please?" came Mason's frantic voice on the other end.**

**"Calm down, Mase, I'll be right there." He said softly, before shoving the phone back into his pocket. "Look, um." He walked over to the vacant secretary's desk and pulled a post-it and pen off of it and scribbled something onto it. "Here, meet me here tonight. I have to go, I'm sorry."**

**And with that, he was gone.**

**Ezra pulled his car into the large cobblestone driveway and was quickly greeted by a frantic Masen cradling a hysterical Maddy. He took the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into his pocket before making his way towards the two. Maddy extended her arms out to Ezra, making grabby hands, and Ezra picked her up.**

**"I'm sorry, Uncle Ezra, I fed her, I changed her, nothing seems to be working -"**

**"Masen, it's fine. Where is Nicholas?" he asked, rubbing circles on Maddy's back with the pad of his thumb. Her crying subdued considerably as he began rocking her gently.**

**"He's in the living room."**

**Ezra nodded and kissed Maddy's forehead as the three made their way into the house. As soon as they set foot in the foyer, the sound of the Spongebob theme song could be heard. Ezra quickly ran into the living room where Nicholas sat, sipping on a juice box and intently watching the TV. Ezra scooped the remote off of the couch and pressed the 'VOLUME -' button.**

**"Why was the TV so loud, buddy? We talked about this," he asked over a cooing Maddy.**

**"I'm sowwy but I can't heaw over da cryin!" **

**"Why didn't you just watch TV in my room if you couldn't hear?"**

**He frowned and furrowed his brows, mumbling, "because I didn't fink about it."**

**"Well it's okay, bud, go ahead up and watch it now. I have to calm your sister down."**

**"Everything's always about Maddy," Nicholas said under his breath before slipping off the couch and stomping up the steps.**

**PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL**

**Finally Maddy had calmed down, and she fell asleep in Ezra's arms. Mason came in the living room where Ezra was looking quite exhausted. "Hey bud, you look tired, you should lie down. You haven't gotten much sleep lately." **

**Mason plopped down on the couch kicking off his sneakers. "Yeah, I might just do that." He said yawning and flipping the channel on the TV. **

**After putting Maddy in her crib, Ezra sighed as he entered his bedroom, seeing his nephew pout on the bed as he watched his cartoon. Ezra sat on the bed grabbing the Dish Network remote and paused the TV. **

"**Heeeyyy I was watching that!" Nick huffed and crossed his arms over his little chest.; his bottom lip sticking out. **

"**I know buddy, but we have to talk. You feel that Mason and I put all our attention on Maddy huh?"**

**Nick nodded and looked at Ezra with tear filled eyes. "Everything is about her!" **

**Ezra frowned and he grabbed Nick and sat him on his lap. "Buddy; I know it may seem like that but, Maddy is just a baby and needs me and your brother's attention a little more, but that doesn't mean we love you any less. You understand bud?" He stroked his hair. **

**Nick sniffled and nodded. "Yeah I understand. But I feel weft out sometimes. I just want to have time wif you too Uncle Ezwa." The little boy looked up at him, his brown eyes teary, and innocent; that broke his heart. **

"**Awe Buddy," he said and kissed his head. "I'll tell you what, tomorrow is Saturday; how about you and I just go out and have a guys day; just the two of us." **

**Boy did this make Nick happy. His pout turned into the widest smile that Ezra hasn't seen for a long time. "Yeah! Can we!?" **

"**Of course Bud." He hugged him and laid back on the bed, snuggling with him. He picked up the remote and pressed play and spongebob continued to play.**

**Nick inserted his thumb in his mouth to comfort him, as he laid his head on his Uncle's chest. He felt his eyes growing heavy and they just closed. **

**A few minutes later Ezra looked down at his nephew and smiled kissing his head. He decided he would nap as well considering that Maddy was napping and so was Mason. **

**PLL*PLL*PLL*PLL*PLL**

**Ezra woke up forty five minutes later to a crying Maddy and a raging headache. He slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Nicholas, and made his way into Maddy's nursery. He picked her up and took her over to the changing table where he changed her diaper and dressed her to the best of his abilities.**

**Maddy's crying calmed down when he put her into her playpen in the living room freshly changed but she still seemed pretty fussy, which was pretty much the norm for her lately. According to Maddy's pediatrician, it wasn't anything to be concerned about, and Ezra should stop worrying so much. They chalked it up to her being colicky and said there was nothing they could really do and that, ultimately, it would get better with time. Ezra had no choice but to believe them because he wasn't a doctor, he wasn't a parent, he was just a high school English teacher. What did he know?**

**"Uncle Ezwa?" Nicholas' soft voice shook him from his thoughts. He smiled and walked over to where Nicholas stood, ruffling his hair.**

**"What's up?"**

**"Can I go pway outside wif Mason?" He asked, his big brown eyes staring up at Ezra.**

**A part of Ezra wanted to say no, it's almost dinner time and you still aren't washed up but another part, a much bigger part, struggled to say no to that pout. The latter won out and Ezra nodded. "Sure, sport. Just be careful and no arguing with your brother, alright?"**

**Nick beamed and ran outside to where Mason was, but not before yelling over his shoulder, "Fank you Uncle Ezwa!"**

**Ezra chuckled and walked into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. A half an hour later, a mud covered Nicholas and Mason walked into the house, causing Ezra to let out a disappointed and frustrated sigh. Dinner was done, Maddy was content sitting in her playpen, playing with her hair and watching Bubble Guppies in her playpen, and now he had to deal with this.**

**"Guys, take your shoes off. Don't get mud on the carpet. C'mon, bud, you gotta get a bath before dinner," Ezra said, before stopping dead in his tracks and looking back over his shoulder at Mason. "You too, Mase. Come on."**

**"Ha ha, very funny." Masen sneered with a roll of his eyes.**

**"No, I'm serious." Ezra deadpanned.**

**"Um...uh..."**

**Ezra laughed at the look on his oldest nephew's face. "I'm just kidding, dude. For the sake of everyone at the dinner table you might want to shower, though."**

**A blush crept onto Mason's face, much to the amusement of Ezra, and he nodded his head.**

**Fifteen minutes later Nick stood in front of his closet, freshly showered, in his Batman underwear trying to pick out an outfit. A few minutes later he decided on a nice pair of jeans and a sweater vest. When Ezra tried to help him, he got very upset and insisted he could do it on his own.**

**Ezra decided Nicholas had it handled and went downstairs to check on Maddy and put the finishing touches on dinner. As soon as he finished setting the table, he heard the doorbell ring and Nicholas and Masen run down the steps. Masen was the first to the door, swinging it open to discover Aria standing there, arms crossed defensively over her chest. She looked somewhat nervous. "Hi, um, I'm looking for Ezra."**

**Nicholas saw Aria out of the corner of his eye and ran to Ezra, looking visibly upset. "Uncle Ezwa, there's a stranger at the door."**

**"Let's go check it out," Ezra smiled and scooped Nick up, making his way towards the front door. When he saw Aria standing there, he chuckled and gave Nicholas a reassuring pat on the back. "That's not a stranger, buddy, that's a friend of mine."**

**"Oh," Nick said shyly, although it was quite clear Ezra's words did not make him feel any better. He wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck and hugged him tightly, laying his head on the crook of Ezra's neck.**

**Mason still stood in the doorway, awkwardly looking at Ezra then back to Aria. "Aren't you going to be a gentlemen and let her in?" Ezra asked good naturedly, clapping Mason on the shoulder.**

**"Uh, yeah, sorry." Mason said, stepping aside so Aria could walk in. Once they were all inside, Ezra motioned towards the kitchen.**

**"I hope you're hungry."**

**Aria stood frozen in the foyer, seemingly in a trance, clearly trying to soak everything in. After a long, pregnant pause, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"**

**"I said I hope you're hungry."**

**"Um. Yeah. Starved, actually."**

**"Ok;" Ezra smiled, clearly a little nervous himself. "I hope you like tacos." he said leading her towards the dining room. "Have a seat." He smiled. **

**Aria smiled and sat next to the high chair that was set up for Maddy. "So you have kids?" She questioned pulling her chair in. "I'm sorry for the blunt question but you never mentioned kids-" **

**Ezra sat Nick down in his chair and pushed him in. He looked at Masen. 'Mase, can you please go grab Mads?" **

**Masen nodded and walked back towards the living room. **

**Ezra grabbed the fixings for the Tacos and started setting them on the table. "Oh, they aren't my kids. Well they are my kids but not mine..." Ezra looked up at the ceiling thinking to himself, 'really Ezra, that's what you came up with?' **

**Aria looked puzzled, but Ezra found his words and continued to explain; as Masen walked in with a disheveled Maddy who was sucking on her thumb.**

**"Hey Mase, can you please take Maddy and Nick to the playroom for a few minutes?" **

**Masen let out a silent sigh but nodded. "Yeah sure, come on Nick." **

**Nick got out of his chair and took Mason's hand and he led them to the playroom to let the adults talk. **

**Ezra watched them leave and once he heard the door of the play room close he continued. "You remember the phone call I got when we first met?" He waited for the nod and proceeded with the explanation. **

**"Well that day my brother and sister in law were killed in a car accident. Maddy was also in the car; but by a miracle she survived. Those are my Niece and Nephews. I'm their sole guardian. That is also why I have been on leave from work. I'm taking care of things here, trying to get settled. Mason is being homeschooled at the moment; until next year, I mean the school year is half way over, so there's no reason to start him in school; and the same goes for Nick; he may be in kindergarten but he'll just start first grade in school next year." Ezra realized he started rambling. "I'm sorry; this has to be so much; and I'm just rambling and I'm sorry I never called or gave you any explanation-"**

**Aria stopped him by standing up and putting a hand on his forearm. "Hey, don't apologize."**

**"It's just, Maddy's constantly crying and they say she's colicky, but what does that even mean? And Nicholas...his aspbergers just seems to increase every day and I don't know what to do to help him. And Mason, he does so much and tries so hard to help, but he's just a kid and it's not fair. I'm not cut out for this, I don't know how my brother did it..." his breath hitched sharply and he ran his hand across his face, his eyes welling with tears as he choked back a sob. "I can't do this alone, I'm not ready."**

**Aria put her hand on his face and he leaned into her touch. "Don't. You won't...you won't be alone. You have me, okay?" she said with a watery smile.**

**"Uncle Ezwa, I'm hungwy." He heard a tiny voice say, followed by loud footsteps and an out of breath Mason.**

**"Sorry, Uncle Ezra, I told him not to but he wouldn't listen."**

**Ezra cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, attempting to compose himself before he turned and looked at the kids with a softened expression. "Okay, lets eat."**

**Mason looked concerned but he knew he walked in on something he shouldn't have, so he decided not to press the subject.**

**Ezra picked up the six year old and placed him in his chair once more. He placed a kiss on the top of his head and took Maddy from Mason. Ezra placed Maddy in her high chair and then walked to the kitchen to fill a Sippy cup of juice for Maddy. **

**Aria sat down next to Maddy's high chair and Mason sat next to Nick. The awkward silence was quickly broken by Ezra walking back in the room. He looked down at Nick who looked sad and confused. "Bud what's wrong?" He kneeled next to his chair. **

**"Where da chicken fingas and mac and cheese? You pwomised we have dat tonight fow dinna" His bottom lip poked out in a pout and his brown eyes welled up with disappointed tears. **

**Ezra was totally defeated. He felt so bad that he forgot about his promise, and made Mason's favorite meal instead. **

**Ezra looked at Aria briefly then back at Nick. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Aria. **

**"Well buddy, your uncle here told me that you love Chicken fingers and mac and cheese and I thought it would be cool if I would come over tomorrow and you and I can make homemade chicken fingers and homemade mac and cheese. How does that sound?" She smiled at the little boy, hoping to be of some help. **

**Nick bit his lip and looked down and thought about it for a second then looked back up at her with a wide smile. "I wike that!" **

**Ezra smiled at Aria with an appreciative, thankful and relieved expression. He mouthed at her with a wink, 'Thank you.' **

**"I'm glad!" Aria smiled at the child and exchanged glances with Ezra and gave him a wink and a nod. 'You're welcome.' **

**"Well I'm sorry to break this up, but it would be nice if we kinda knew each other here." Mason said, sitting awkwardly in his chair. **

**Ezra chuckled as did Aria. **

**"Sorry dude; Aria, these are my nephews Mason, Nick and my Niece Maddy. Guys this is Aria." Ezra introduced everyone sitting down at the head of the table with Maddy next to him. He put a small spoonful of the taco meat in her Disney Princess sectional plate. He put a little bit of cheese, tomatoes and lettuce on top and mixed it around. He stroked her hair and Maddy dug in. **

**"Nice to meet you." Mason said with a smile before digging into the food. **

**"You too Mason. And nice to meet you Nick." Aria smiled, making the little boy smile bashfully and start to reach for the fixings with the help of his uncle. **

**"And Maddy," Aria started, "You are too cute." Maddy just smiled slightly, but looked uncomfortable. "I love her fashion choice." Aria joked looking at Ezra. "Her striped shirt goes perfect with her polka dot shorts." **

**Ezra blushed and laughed, pretending to be offended. 'Hey hey, I think she looks gorgeous." **

**Maddy was shifting in her highchair and whining. Ezra frowned. "I don't know what you want honey." **

**Aria pondered for a second. "Do you mind if I try something with her?" Aria asked setting down her napkin after wiping her mouth. **

**"No, no go ahead." Ezra insisted pouring Nick some apple juice. **

**Aria stood up and wiped Maddy's tiny hands off with her napkin. She hoisted Maddy from the high chair and supported her bottom with her arm, so she felt secure in her arms. Maddy was really taking well to Aria. She's normally shy, and crying when someone new holds her. **

**"Wow, she must like you.' Mason laughed "I have never seen her like that with a new person." **

**Aria smiled at him, "Well I'm glad she likes me." She then turned to Ezra. "Where's her nursery?" **

**"Umm, its just up these stairs, and the fourth door on the left. Her name is written on the door. Sorry about the mess of the boxes in the hallway though, we're still getting the kids settled in." He explained. **

**Aria smirked and started towards the stairs. "It's fine."**

**She walked upstairs and to Maddy's room. She went into the closet and found a pair of Thumper PJ's with the words "my heart's thumping for you" written across the top in bubble letters. Aria smiled to herself and placed Maddy on her changing table. Maddy cooed to herself while Aria lifted her shirt off of her and discarded it into her hamper. Maddy smacked her pudgy fingers together, clearly relieved to be out of that outfit, and Aria chuckled. Once Maddy was all dressed, they went downstairs, Maddy happily blubbering on Aria's hip. Ezra and Mason both looked somewhat amazed, while Nick sat at the table, struggling to keep all of the meat in his tortilla.**

**"How did you..."**

**"How old is Maddy exactly?"**

**"18 months, why?"**

**"Well, the shirt you put on her? 12 months and younger."**

**"Really?" Ezra asked, flabbergasted. "I didn't..."**

**"It's fine, Ezra. It happens." Aria said with an amused smile.**

**Ezra blushed but nodded. "Thank you Aria." **

**Aria sat back down after putting her in her high chair. "You're welcome. She's so adorable." Aria smiled and started to eat. **

**Nick was become so frustrated with his taco and was starting to grunt and moan in anger and threw it on the plate in distress. **

**"Hey Nick stop its okay." Mason tried to comfort. **

**"No it not! meat won't stay in!" He looked at him with tear filled eyes and pushed his plate away. 'That's why i hate tacos!" he yelled o**

**Ezra thought of an idea. "Okay bud try it like this." He dumped the meat on his plate, and crushed the hard shell and broke the soft shell up in pieces and mixed all the fixings together. "Here sport, now eat it with a fork." Ezra smiled. **

**It took a few seconds for Nick to calm down, but he sniffled and took the fork from his uncle. "Fank you uncle Ezwa." **

**"You're so welcome bud." He smiled and ruffled his hair.**

**PLL*PLL*PLL*PLLPLL*PLL*PLL*PLLPLL*PLL*PLL*PLL**

**"Uncle Ezwa. Uncle Ezwa, wake up!"**

**Ezra propped himself up on his elbows, tiredly peering over at the alarm clock. The time 3AM shone in bright red letters.**

**"What's the matter, buddy?" he murmured, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.**

**"It's Maddy, Uncle Ezwa."**

**"What do you mean it's Maddy? What's the matter?"**

**He frowned, pointing towards her nursery. "She won't stop cwyin'!"**

**"But..." he sat up and padded over to his dresser where the baby monitor sat, the unplugged plug dangling from the top. "Dammit, Mase," he muttered under his breath before running into Maddy's nursery where she sat, wailing hysterically.**

**He leaned down and picked her up, walking her over to the gliding rocking chair that was positioned in the corner of the room by the window.**

**After fifteen minutes and no change in her cries, he brought her over to the changing table and changed her diaper. When that did nothing, he fed her a bottle and even tried singing her favorite lullaby. When all of that failed, he knew something was seriously wrong. Without even thinking about it, he went into his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone off of the night table, pressing the first name that popped up in his contacts list.**

**After several rings, a groggy voice picked up on the other end. "Hello?"**

**"Aria, I think something's wrong with Maddy."**

**With wide eyes, Aria was already grabbing for her keys on the nightstand. "I'll be right there."**


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra rushed in the emergency with the wailing Maddy in his arms. Mason was right on his heal; he insisted on coming while Aria stayed back at the house with Nick. "Someone please help my niece!" Ezra urged in panic running up to the desk.

"Calm down sir; what happened?" The secretary with the R.N tag on her scrubs asked looking over the little family.

"I-i don't know. She just keeps crying and nothing is helping her stop! I've tried everything! The doctor's think it colic but I know it's something else! Please just help her!" The nurse could tell that Ezra was terrified as he didn't know what he was doing.

It was a pretty slow night in the ER; so they were able to go back rather quickly. "Follow me." She said and led them in the back and put them in curtain two. She handed Ezra a gown to have him change Maddy in. "Change her in this and a doctor will be in as soon as possible." She said and closed the curtain as she left.

Mason was trying so hard to keep his composure but there's only so much a fifteen year old can take. He was steadying Maddy up on the hospital bed as Ezra was changing her.

**Mean while back at the house**

Aria was on the couch with Nick stroking his hair. The room was dark and she had a blanket over the little boy. He rested his head on her lap; shockingly he was already close to the person he met just a few hours earlier. He refused to go back in his room and sleep; so she was trying to calm him down by having him on the couch and stroking his hair. "Awia?" The little boy's voice cracked as he had been crying and very exhausted as it was early in the morning.

"Yes Buddy?" She looked down at him; very exhausted herself.

"Is Maddy gunna be okay?" He lifted his head slightly to look at her.

Aria didn't know what the right thing was to say; but she just nodded and gently laid his head back down on her lap. "Yes buddy; she will be okay. Just try to sleep okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Just don't weave me okay?" He snuggled closer to her.

"I won't buddy, I won't." She whispered.

**back at the hospital**

It has been fifteen minutes since Maddy was changed in the gown and someone just finally came in to see her. It wasn't even the doctor. It was a nurse gathering information and to put the IV in the little girl's arm.

Ezra was beginning to grow restless as he gently rubbed circles on Maddy's back. It appeared she, too, was beginning to tire herself out as her breathing labored slightly and her face was a deep shade of red. It wasn't until Maddy hiccupped and let out a tired, pained cry that Ezra stood up, gently placing her in Mason's arms, and walked out of the room and over to the nurses' station.

"I'm in room 4 and we've been waiting at least twenty minutes. My niece is 18 months old and she's been crying for an hour straight-"

"Somebody will be with you as soon as possible, sir."

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"And it still applies."

"But-"

"Sir, I will see to it that the next available doctor goes straight to your room, alright? That's the best I can do for you right now."

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth before walking back into the room.

Maddy was still crying, but her face perked up at the sight of Ezra. Ezra scooped her up off of Mason's lap and sat down on the chair next to him. She curled her tiny fists around Ezra's shirt as she put her head on his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"What did they say?" Mason asked softly, so as not to upset Maddy any more than she already was.

"They said they'll send somebody in as soon as possible."

"That's bullshit."

"Mason, language!" He whispered harshly, running his hand through Maddy's blonde locks.

"Sorry," Mason muttered, defeated.

Ezra sighed and just continued to rock Maddy in his arms. "Look Mase, I know it's tough right now, but we just got to keep calm; and be patient." Ezra explained; more for his own sake then Mason's. "She's gonna be fine."

Mason looked at his shaky hands and nodded. "I just can't lose anybody else." He whispered.

Ezra freed one of his arms and wrapped in around Mason's shoulders and propped Maddy up in his other arm to give her more support. "Listen to me Mason; you-we are not going to lose Maddy you understand me?"

Mason sniffled before looking up at him and wiping his tears with his sleeve. "Y-yeah."

As if on cue, the doctor slipped into the room, donning a white lab coat. He had a clipboard in his hand and he smiled warmly at Maddy, who had her head buried in Ezra's neck.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Doctor McBain, and you must be," he peers down at his clipboard. "Maddilyn Fitz. What seems to be the problem, dad?"

"It's uncle, actually, an-"

"Oh, my apologies. What seems to be the problem?"

"She's been crying non-stop," Ezra says, letting out a shaky, uneven breath. "And I'm not...I don't know what to do."

The doctor nods in understanding and takes the stethoscope from around his neck. "Why don't you bring her up here and we'll check her vitals and then go from there?"

"Okay," Ezra said, standing up and walking over to the bed. Maddy clung to him even tighter. "C'mon, Maddy, I'm right here, he's going to try to help you."

Maddy loosened her grip somewhat, but still held onto Ezra's shirt as he placed her on the bed. Doctor McBain crouched down so he was eyelevel with Maddy and showed her the stethoscope. "I'm going to listen to your heart, okay?" She shook her head and fussed slightly, causing the doctor to hold ear tip of the headset up so she could check it out. When she seemed to relax, he put the chest piece to his own heart. "You want to try?"

She still seemed a little hesitant, but when her teary eyes met his piercing blue eyes, she instantly seemed calmed. She nodded and slowly put the piece to her ear. Her eyes widened at the sound and Ezra couldn't help but smile. She leaned forward and began to pull on the piece the doctor was holding. He smirked knowingly and helped her guide it to her own heart. She was totally enthralled by it.

"How does it sound? Good?"

A small smile appeared on Maddy's face and she nodded, dropping the chest piece onto the bed and clapping her hands.

"Can I try?"

Maddy nodded and took the earpiece out of her ears, handing it to the doctor. He smiled warmly at her and began to check her vitals, starting with her heart and breathing. "Very good," he said. "I'm going to check your pulse now, okay?"

Maddy nodded and the doctor gently rolled her sleeve up and placed the chest piece on her forearm. "Everything seems to-" he stopped midsentence when he noticed a red patch of skin and glanced up at Ezra. "Have you noticed this here on her arm before or is this new?"

Ezra peered over Maddy's shoulder and his face dropped. "I noticed it about a week ago, but I called the doctor right after I saw it and he said it was probably just a rash because I switched her lotions a few days before that."

"Mr. Fitz, has Maddy seemed excessively tired lately?"

Ezra ran his hand through his hair as he tried to remember. "I mean, now that I think about it.."

"Fever recently?"

"Um, about a week and a half ago, but they told me it was just a 24 hour thing."

Doctor McBain quickly walked over to where the phone sat and picked it up, pressing a few numbers. "We're going to need a bone marrow biopsy in room 4, stat."

Mason stood up almost instantly and ran over to where Ezra was standing. "A bone marrow biopsy?! What the hell is going on?"

Ezra being as upset as he was didn't even take notice of Mason's inappropriate language. "Why are you-"

"Mr. Fitz, I think it might be more than a rash."

"W-well then, what?" Ezra asked, clearly shaken.

"I don't want to alarm you quite yet, but I've seen cases like this before where the rash turned out to be blood under the skin from bleeding."

"Well, what does that mean?" Ezra said, growing impatient.

"Those are the main signs of Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia and we're going to do a bone marrow biopsy to see if we can rule that out."

Ezra didn't hear a word after leukemia. It was as if his body had shut down. He stumbled back onto the bed and glanced down at the sick little girl that was sitting on the bed, his heart aching, wishing he could switch places with her. He put a hand on Mason's shoulder and nodded numbly at what the doctor was saying.

"I have the biopsy scheduled for 5am, that's the soonest we could get you in."

Ezra peered down at his watch. 4:15am. "Okay. Mase, call Aria and update her, okay? I don't want to leave Maddy."

"Oh, and I want to leave her?" Mason snarled.

"I'm not asking you, Mason, I'm telling you. Now." Ezra snapped.

Mason rolled his eyes and snatched the phone out of Ezra's hand, disappearing out into the hallway.

***back the Fitz household***

Aria was curled up on the couch with Nick's head resting against her hip when she felt the cushion vibrate. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

A tearful Mason sniffled and had to choke back a sob.

Aria carefully sat up on her left arm making Nick stir just a bit; but didn't wake up. She could tell the sob was much younger than Ezra's would have been. "Mason?"

"Aria-" He cried. "Ma-Maddy might hav-have leukemia." he choked out.

For the short time Aria knew Maddy; she already felt an attachment to the little girl. "Mason listen to me; it will be okay."

"You don't know that." He sniffled. "No one knows. Only the biopsy will tell us."

"Where's your uncle?" She asked in a whisper gently stroking Nick's hair. "He's in the room with Maddy. I have to go. We'll call you later." With that Mason hung up with out any goodbye.

Aria was taken by the abrupt end to the call but understood it. She set her phone next to her on the couch and just kept thinking of the three of them.

***Back at the Hospital***

Mason walked back into the room and pretty much tossed the phone in Ezra's lap. "There she's called." He plopped down in the chair.

"Mason knock of the attitude now. It is certainly not the time for it." Ezra seethed through his teeth. He looked over to the bed where a nurse was getting Maddy prepped for the procedure.

***Two hours later***

Maddy awoke from her procedure, still pretty out of it but somewhat alert. Ezra was right by her side, her tiny hand gripping his large one. She loosened her grip on his hand and then her hand flew up to his face, slowly running her fingers across his stubbled cheek and then his lips. "Hi, Maddy," Ezra said softly with a watery smile, leaning down and placing a kiss on both of her cheeks.

Ezra sat there with Maddy, who was still in a haze, for about five minutes before her eyes fluttered shut again. Just then, the doctor slipped into the room, careful not to wake Maddy. He had a clipboard in his hands and he quietly cleared his throat. "Mr. Fitz?" he gestured out to the hallway. Ezra nodded.

Mason, who was dozed off on the chair nearest the window, was hot on their heels as they made their way into the hallway.

"We got the results, and," Doctor McBain began to say, but was cut off by the screech of a little boy.

"Uncle Ezwa!" Ezra turned around just in time to hoist Nick up in his arms.

Aria was trailing behind him, an apologetic on her face. "I'm sorry, I tried calling, but it went straight to voicemail."

"It's okay, but is everything alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, but he was freaking out. He insisted on seeing Maddy. He even threatened to drive himself to the hospital." Ezra let out a slight chuckle at that.

"How is she?" Aria asked softly.

"The doctor was just about to tell us the results," Ezra said, and then glanced up at Nick. "Nick, bud, why don't you go into Maddy's room with your brother?"

Mason shoulders slumped in disappointment and was about to argue when Ezra gave him a pointed look. Mason sighed in defeat. "Fine." He took Nick from Ezra's arms and carried him in Maddy's room.

Ezra waited for the door to be closed and he looked back at Dr. McBain. "So, Maddy is okay right?"

The doctor looked down; then looked back up at the couple. "I'm so sorry; but maddy does have Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia." He revealed tenderly.

Ezra just froze; everything around him stopped. He felt numb; the only thing he felt was Aria's arms wrap around him. How was he going to do this?


End file.
